fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phinix
' ' Phinix is a company founded by Griffin Wray in the year 1986. Phinix is mainly a video game company, however is known for a few of their TV shows they have created. Waveclash Waveclash The characters from the mind of a younger Ice come to life to battle it out. All of these characters were invisioned and made up when he was younger, though, while feeling nostalgic and seeing the potential these characters had, he showcases them in a fighting game, to hopefully use them for a new purpose, that's combined with modern Ice's mind. Waveclash: Cobalt Similarly to the first game, it's a fighting game. Though this time, all of the characters are scrapped and are replaced with characters that never made it to articles that Ice has made on Fantendo. Or just Ice's favorite character's that he's made from the Fantendo era. Similar intention to the first game, but with a new set of characters. Waveclash Announcements *Creator of the game, .arcticbreath, has stated that he has planned 4 games in this series, though is not revealing any of the sequels names yet **In addition, he has a fully fledged story that will slowly unfold as more games come out Epic Story Epic Story This game tells the story of Jakob, a farm boy from a little village called Soki. In Soki Village, he lives with his father, Richard. Richard is not Jakob's real father, but he has been looking after him since he was a baby. Jakob recently became the Guard, and one day while protecting the woods, he got kidnapped by a group of monsters with strange lanterns. Jakob wakes up in a jail-cell looking place, this his arms being stuck behind his back and wrapped in chains. A wolf like creature, named Sabar, appears beside Jakob, and helps him escape. Sabar explains that Jakob is the chosen hero by the Moon (God), and that a beast named Zern is trying to get the Sun closer so that it engulfs everything. Jakob must stop this from happening by using his Glove of Power to retrieve the 5 ancient abilities of the past: Fall's Wind, Winter's Freeze, Spring's Rain, Summer's Sun, and Time. Once he acquires these, he can destroy the beast known as Zern, and save the world. Epic Story Announcements *Creator of Epic Story, .arcticbreath, stated that he plans on making 11 total games in this series. He says he has them all planned out in terms of story and gameplay, though he doesn't know when to start writing them. Upcoming Events Employees To get employeed you must include your username, or nickname you want to go by, a brief description of yourself, and what role you'd play in the company (artist/writer/boxart/etc). LegendaryIce is the founder and CEO of Phinix. He is a writer, and graphic artist, who has had many ideas however much difficulty executing several of those ideas. Affiliations *Legendary Fire Frogs *Boss Games *Flaming Games *Solarrion Trivia *The company was known as "Phoenix Fire" from 1986-1987 until Griffin noticed a trend with one word companies, and decided to rename to "Phinix" to join in with this trend. *Currently the company is fanonically in the year 1991 *In the year 2017, Phinix bought the company "Free Radical Design" also known as "Crytek UK", giving them full rights over the games they produced, however they mainly bought the company to revive the long dead series TimeSplitters, as it has been anticipated by fans for years. Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies Category:Game Companies